


Happily ever after

by Colorful_World



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Paperman (2012) Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_World/pseuds/Colorful_World
Summary: Title: Happily ever afterPrompt-#: 170For: AnonymousPairing: OnHoAuthor: TypeYourAnswer @twitterWord count: 1,744 wordsRating: PGWarnings: noneSummary: [Paperman!au] Looking out of the window from his office, Minho notices a man frowning and looking utterly stressed in the office building across from him. Something inside him stirred, not knowing the reason, but wanting nothing more than to sooth the man's few tuffs of hair back into place and to see him smile.





	Happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Happily ever after  
> Prompt-#: 170  
> For: Anonymous  
> Pairing: OnHo  
> Author: TypeYourAnswer @twitter   
> Word count: 1,744 words  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: none  
> Summary: [Paperman!au] Looking out of the window from his office, Minho notices a man frowning and looking utterly stressed in the office building across from him. Something inside him stirred, not knowing the reason, but wanting nothing more than to sooth the man's few tuffs of hair back into place and to see him smile.

 

Minho bit his lip as he repeatedly pressed the spacebar of the computer. He got closer and closer, an expectant look in his face, forgetting to blink in his concentration.

_ _Almost there…_ _

 

__C’mon..._. _

 

And when he was about to win the intense game he was playing, the door of his office opened and he had to quickly close the tab where he was playing and held in a scream of frustration. He looked to the door with a frustrated smile and almost popped a vein when he noticed that Taemin was standing there, smiling devilishly, knowing what he had just done.

 

_ _Fucking kid._ _

 

“I hate you.” he said, groaning, and Taemin started laughing. He approached his desk and sat down on it. “What brings you here, your majesty?” Minho asked with petulance.

 

“Just checking on you. You shouldn’t overwork yourself, take a break, you never go out of your office.” he said, knowingly, pressing a button of Minho’s keyboard and making his computer’s historial appear. “Oh my!” He said, feigning surprise. “Hard-working Minho playing computer games on work hours! Who would have said it!” Minho scoffed and deleted it, making Taemin snicker. “You know you love me” he said, making a kissy face and throwing a wink in his direction before skipping to the door. “I’m going home now, just wanted you to know~” He said, before closing the door with a slam.

 

Minho sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t done anything, on the contrary, he had finished his work for the day really early, and was spending his free time playing and waiting for his boss to appear with a new pile of paperwork.

 

As if on cue, the tall broad man he worked for appeared and left a stack of papers towering over his desk. “You’re working really hard, Minho. Keep it up and you might get a raise.” He said, trying to motivate him, before going out of the door.

 

Minho groaned and started to look through the papers, having heard that same sentence since he had started to work in SM Co., but never getting the promised (and well deserved, in his modest opinion) raise.

 

Suddenly, a rush of air came through his window, rearranging the pile of papers he had accumulated in his desk. He carefully put them in order, annoyed, and when he got up to close the window, he caught sight of a beautiful man sitting in the building across his.

 

He looked stressed, strands of hair disheveled by his nervous hand movements, the tie of his suit half undone, and a terrifying amount of papers around him. He even had post-it notes stuck in the window. Despite looking worryingly tired, the man still had a really attractive face and a hot aura that left Minho breathless.

 

He didn’t notice he was staring until the man on the other window suddenly got up, bowing to someone that was standing in front of him and that left him another pile of papers. When the man sat down again, he brought his hands to his face and rubbed them over it harshly, and he swore he saw a tear rolling down the man’s face, but before he could make sure, someone knocked on his door, startling him.

 

“Minho-ssi, its past 5 p.m., are you coming with us to drink something, or do you have work to finish?” Minho blinked, before gathering all his energy to project a smile to direct to his co-worker.

 

“Yes, of course. Actually, I need to finish something, but hang on, in a few minutes I’ll be ready.” The man smiled and disappeared almost as soon as he appearing, telling him that they would be waiting by the lobby.

 

Minho sighed before hurriedly signing the last remaining papers he had on his desk. He gathered up his things, before sending a last glance towards the stressed man from the building across of his, just to realize he had disappeared. Minho blinked twice and bit his lip before starting to walk towards the lobby, where his coworkers were waiting for him.

 

Minho fell in his usual routine, relaxing and joking with his workmates, but his thoughts kept drifting off to the handsome man he had seen across the window. Seemingly, the rest had also noticed how distracted he was, because they almost forced him to go home early and told him to sleep.

 

As he made his way towards the train station, he noticed the man he had seen before, carrying quite an unbalanced pile of papers, so he walked a little bit faster and grabbed a few that were about to fall off. The other man shoot a bright smile in his way, making Minho’s heart clench. Before he noticed, they had arrived to the train station, and, with a hurried ‘Thanks’ the other man disappeared, only leaving a solitary piece of paper with a name and a phone number that Minho supposed was his contact card.

 

He blinked, perplexed, getting into his train and staring at the card for the duration of his journey home.

 

Did that card mean that he wanted him to call? Or was Minho just being delusional? He sighed and traced the name written in the card. __Lee Jinki, huh?__ He thought to himself, sighing and walking slowly towards his house, just to fall asleep the moment his head touched the couch, the card clutched in his left hand.

 

The first thing he did when he arrived to work the following morning was to look through the window, in search of the handsome man - _ _Lee Jinki__ , his mind supplied unhelpfully- just to be disappointed when he found the desk where the man had been sitting the day before empty.

 

He sat down, feeling kind of dejected, and started to work through the pile of files in front of him, clearing his desk little by little. At some point he turned to the window, hopeful to see the man again, and there he was. He still looked stressed out, and the number of papers seemed to have multiplicated.

 

Minho bit his lip, and his hand hovered over his phone, thinking of sending a motivating message to the other man, but he thought it would be weird, so he returned to what he was doing, but he couldn’t concentrate, so he ended up writing a simple “CHEER UP, BABY” with a musical note, referencing the ever so popular song by TWICE. If someone asked about it, he could always play it off as being a fan (he actually was, these girls were extremely talented!) or as a bet with Taemin (it hadn’t been the first time, everyone still remembered that time he danced to ‘Something’ by Girl’s Day with a group of other workmates, some people couldn’t look at him at the eyes for weeks after what was from then on named ‘The Something Incident’).

 

He sighed as he finished placing the post-it notes and returned his attention towards his work, humming along to a Girls’ Generation song that was playing on the radio. The hours passed by without him noticing, which meant he skipped lunch and was terribly hungry, reason why he decided to go directly home after work.

 

Stretching in his chair while letting a tired groan come out of his mouth, his eyes caught sight of his post-it notes, and he wondered if the other man had seen them. He got closer to his window and was surprised to find some post-it notes spelling out “좀 더 힘을 내” (Cheer up a little more) on the other’s window. He grinned happily as he made his way towards the train station, whistling a BLACKPINK’s song (yes, he really was a sucker for girl groups’ songs). He was quite early, and his train wouldn’t arrive until 20 more minutes, so he decided to sit down and wait while browsing through his phone.

 

A few minutes had passed when he felt a light tap on his shoulder and he turned around to find the man from the other day, smiling shyly at him.

 

“I wanted to thank you for yesterday properly…” he trailed off, glancing with an amused glint at his eye to his F(x) themed phone case “and for this morning, too. It may sound like a joke, but it cheered me up.” He concluded, showing a dazzling eye smile that made Minho want to melt in a puddle right there.

 

“You’re welcome, I’m glad I could be useful...” He replied shyly, tapping nervously with his fingers. “I was wondering about the- uh… I mean, you gave me your number?” He stumbled over his words, trying not to look at the other man’s eyes.

 

“Yeah, I was hoping you would call me.” Jinki said a glint of mischief on his eyes “Do you wanna go eat with me tonight?” Minho looked at him incredulously, mouth slightly agape. “I don’t mean to sound like a stalker, but I see you every day from my office, always imitating girl groups’ dances when they come on the radio… And I think you’re really cute.”

 

Minho spluttered, looking incredulously at the person in front of him. “Wha- I- Well, I mean, I’m all up for it, but…” he hid his face on his hands, exasperated “Oh my god, I can’t believe you have seen me being so embarrassing already…” Then he sighed, patting his checks and locked eyes with Jinki “My name is Choi Minho, and it would be a pleasure to get dinner with you” he said, a bright smile decorating his lips and pink spreading through his checks.

 

Jinki returned the smile “The pleasure is mine, Minho-ssi. Seeing we both just finished working, would you like to grab chicken? I don’t really think we look adequate to go for a full romantic restaurant dinner-thingy, which we should do next time when we are more prepared.”

 

“Sounds good.” Minho simply replied, dusting his pants after getting up and starting to walk along Jinki. “So, tell me, what are your views on girl groups?” Minho asked half-jokingly with a straight face.

 

“That question sounds like a deal-breaker to me.” Jinki laughed “Asking The Questions ** ™ ** right ahead, I see” he replied with an amused smile.

 

“It is a deal-breaker, though! But I can’t imagine someone not liking Girls’ Generation, so we are good unless you are a hater.” He pouted, making the other laugh.

 

“You are truly the cutest.”

 


End file.
